


Defense Against the Darkest Timelines

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Community, Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Frederic sends Myka and Pete after one Abed Nadir, an expert on dark timelines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defense Against the Darkest Timelines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spydurwebb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spydurwebb/gifts).



> Prompt was Pete/Myka, discretion. Takes place during S4 in which Artie has used Magellan's Astrolabe to save the Warehouse and thus, a parallel universe is born where Pete and Myka are an item.

"What do you mean, we're in the darkest timeline?" Pete motions to the man in the striped shirt, the one they say has all the answers about the anything and everything of parallel universes. 

"Pete—" Myka wants to stop this, this ridiculous conversation about being in the wrong place or timeline. They didn't travel all the way to Colorado just to find out that they are in the darkest timeline of them all. She wonders if Mrs. Frederic knew this when she sent them away from the Warehouse in search of answers.

"When Agent Nielsen used Magellen's astrolabe, he took a possible timeline and fused it into this one, thus undoing whatever choice he made in the other one." The man puts his hands together. "Like taking a sandwich and switching the cheese on top. The meat's still the same, but the flavor is different."

"Okay, now you're speaking my language. So how do we fix this? Do we build a new sandwich, or just add mustard? Is there a deli involved?" Pete motions between him and Myka, failing to see that Myka has stepped forward and reached for his free hand. 

"You don't do anything," the man says.

"What kind of answer is that?"

"Pete—I think what Abed is trying to say is that it isn't our place to fix this." Tears invade her eyes, not just for the fact that they may be in the darkest timeline, but for the fact that everything they've lived for the past few months isn't the natural order of how things are supposed to go. 

Pete sees her tears, and a lump forms in his throat. "What?"

"Artie—has to be the one to fix this." She raises their joined hands over her heart. "He made the choice to save the Warehouse from Sykes's bomb. Really, he's the reason we're together."

"You don't believe that, do you?" Pete knows he doesn't want to believe that their new found relationship is merely a construct of an alternate universe. 

"Ooh, an interesting paradigm shift," Abed says, shifting from being interactive in the conversation to a mere observer. "Like a Booth and Brennan moment when they finally realize their feelings for each other might be illogical—"

"Pete, Claudia is gone to God only knows where. Mrs. Frederic is dying, and Artie doesn't know how to save her anymore than his doomed relationship with Vanessa. Even HG is distant as she plots to use the astrolabe for her own personal gain. Can't you see we're the only positive in all of this, and that it's all wrong?" Myka drops their hands. 

"I need popcorn," Abed says, to no one really but himself. He wishes for Troy to help him run social commentary and tell him how to help these Warehouse agents. 

"No, I can't. All of those things were all things that were bound to happen whether we were in this universe or any other universe. At least here we don't have to be as discrete, right? At least here we can be ourselves and realize what we mean to one another?"

Myka's gaze bores into his before she walks away towards one of the nearby sofas. She puts her head in her hands as Pete turns to face Abed. They've never spoken about other relationships, and Pete knows there's always been something more between Myka and HG than met the eye. 

"So, I guess we're sitting this one out, huh?"

"Not necessarily." Abed rests both hands on the strap part of his messenger bag going across his chest as his eyes dart back and forth. "It would take some percolating in the Dreamatorium, but I might be able to suggest some unconventional measures in order to right the natural order."

"Unconventional, huh? Have you met us? We are all about the unconventional."

"To answer your second question, in seventy-three other timelines, yes. And each time, you ask me that. I've calculated twenty-seven different responses in which none of them equal saving everyone you care about. It's going to come down to a sacrifice, Pete. I hope you know which choice is the right one to make."

Pete looks to Myka as she lifts her head, and knows that no matter what happens, he doesn't want to forget them. He just hopes she doesn’t want to either.


End file.
